


了解的途径

by hydrviolence



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 他们去度假了





	了解的途径

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

了不起的冯·克洛克伯爵，带着他的家人、他的朋友，还有他的仆人，前往海滨度假。

大白天晒太阳浴是不太可能了，毕竟吸血鬼的体质不允许。但到了晚上，晒晒月光还是令人，不，令吸血鬼感到愉悦的。  
这天晚上，月亮没有躲起来，冯·克洛克伯爵也不是独自一人。  
阿尔弗雷德和莎拉在玩沙滩排球，可可给他们记分当裁判。赫伯特和玛格达坐在旁边的沙滩上，在沙子上戳出一个个小坑，把指甲油的小瓶子们立在小坑里，边看阿尔弗雷德和莎拉玩球，边做指甲。  
冯·克洛克伯爵呆在阳伞底下。虽然不晒太阳，去海边度假总还是要带着阳伞的，不然总像是缺乏度假氛围。  
伯爵用的阳伞当然是外黑内红，伞下挂着一盏灯，支着一只小桌和两张躺椅。伯爵躺在其中一张上躺椅，姿态活像一只吃饱了放松的黑豹，一副黑色太阳镜架在他的鼻梁上，遮着眼睛。  
阿伯龙修斯教授躺在另一张躺椅上，就着灯光，举着他的笔记本，翻阅着。  
就这么躺了一阵子，伯爵听着不远处莎拉和阿尔弗雷德的笑闹声、他儿子和玛格达叽叽喳喳的说话声，还有阿伯龙修斯教授翻笔记的声音。  
翻笔记的声音似乎特别响。唰啦唰啦的，还翻得特别快。伯爵听着，觉得略微有点吵得慌。  
他扭过脸去，看着聚精会神翻笔记的教授，盯着他。  
教授似乎完全没有感觉到某只凶暴嗜血的生物正盯着自己，只是埋头继续翻笔记。  
伯爵像是终于忍耐不住了，微微张嘴，露出尖牙来。  
教授继续翻笔记。  
伯爵闭上嘴，藏起他的牙，哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”教授转过头来。  
“你还没有放弃吗？”伯爵问，优雅地伸爪握住小桌上摆着的玻璃杯。  
“绝不可能放弃。”  
“感情影响了你的判断。你瞧，你的助手已经完完全全变成吸血鬼，再不可能重新成为人类。像我先前所说，他的灵魂早已属于我。一旦跨过人与非人的界线，就没有希望。唯一算是拯救的，只有刺穿胸口的尖桩。”  
“我自信能够找到其他方法。凭借科学与理性的力量，人类已经了解了过去无法了解的，做到了过去无法想象的。比如，飞机，在一百年前，谁能想到一堆钢铁能够飞上天空。但现在，飞到这里度假只要买张机票。”  
“是我买的机票，你的机票钱也是我付的。”  
“多谢。”简短道谢之后，教授继续科学与理性力量的话题，“除了飞上天空，人类还有其他……”  
他没能来上一段人类科技成就绕口令，伯爵及时打断了。“好，好，不要再提科学了。你的论文还仍然没能发表。”  
“那是因为你不允许我投稿！”  
“你偷偷去投了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你猜呢？”伯爵装模作样举起玻璃杯，假装查看里面的液体，不去看怒气冲冲的教授。  
“这是阻碍学术交流和科学进步。”教授斥责。  
“而你，是违背了我们的约定。”伯爵抬起头来，“我们约定好了，你可以留下来，你可以研究我们，你可以利用我丰厚的藏书，来试图拯救你的小助手，把你的小助手变回人类。但前提是，你不可以发表论文，不可以把吸血鬼的存在告知其他人。”  
“我投稿的不是关于吸血鬼的论文，只是关于血液研究的论文。”  
“是吗？我读起来可不像。”伯爵转了转玻璃杯里插的吸管，“虽然没有直接写吸血鬼存在，但是你的文章在暗示吸血鬼存在。”  
“你读了我的文章？”  
“当然，阿伯龙修斯教授的大作我怎么可能不拜读。”  
教授眨了眨眼睛。  
伯爵把吸管送到唇间，咂了一口饮料。饮料是赫伯特弄来的，某种带气的水。伯爵觉得它味道很奇怪，不过尝起来挺有趣。他又咂了一口。“你也尝尝。”他对着桌上的另一杯饮料挥挥手，冲着教授说。  
教授看了看饮料，没有去拿。  
“放松一点，我们在度假。休息两天不去翻你的笔记本也没什么关系，我们有的是时间。我们，有所有的时间。永恒，永生，永远。”  
“你是不会死亡。你靠着人类的血，永远活着。”  
“你也可以。想象一下吧，你完全可以拥有无尽的时间，面前海洋一样取之不尽用之不竭的时间，来进行你的研究。人类的一生太短暂，世界上的知识和未知又是无穷的，以有限的人类生命怎么可能了解关于世界的一切？但如果你的生命也是无穷的，不就兴许能做到了吗？无尽的知识，无尽的求知欲，无尽的时间，无尽的生命，多么相配。”  
“你别想诱惑我。”  
“那不是诱惑，只是实话实说。”冯·克洛克伯爵摊手。  
“理性让我不会变成你的样子。我的头脑终将获胜。”  
“你终究会变成你所研究的。我们等着看吧。总有一天，你会要求我把你变成吸血鬼。”  
“好，等着看。总有一天，我会把你变回人类。”教授啪的一声合上笔记本。  
他们瞪着对方，剑拔弩张，有一会儿谁都没说话。  
最后，还是阿伯龙修斯教授先开口了。“我想问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”伯爵放下杯子。  
“为什么你呆在阳伞底下，还戴着墨镜？根据我的研究，月光不会对吸血鬼造成伤害。”  
“哦，这个嘛。”伯爵停顿了一下，“你听说过这句话吗？ _月亮从太阳借来光，犹如灵魂从最高的灵魂借来光一样。_ ”他轻轻冲着月亮扬了一下爪子，“月光也是来自太阳，所以，虽然不会立即灼伤吸血鬼，但还对皮肤和眼睛不太好。会造成皮肤老化起斑之类。”  
教授看看伯爵，又扭头看看忙着鼓捣指甲的赫伯特，然后又看看伯爵，又看看赫伯特。终于，他转过头来，对着伯爵，说道：“你在撒谎。”  
“我没有。我为什么要撒谎？”  
“赫伯特没有戴墨镜，也没有呆在阳伞下面，据我观察，他也没有抹过什么东西。”  
“这又有什么关系呢？”  
“如果月光真的会使吸血鬼皮肤老化，赫伯特肯定会采取防护措施。既然他没有保护皮肤不受月光伤害，就说明月光不会伤害吸血鬼，也就说明你在胡说八道。”  
“好吧。”伯爵摘下墨镜，露出眼睛来，装模作样地叹了口气，“你说对了。”  
“这就是逻辑！”教授说，“回到开始时的问题，你为什么要戴墨镜？”  
伯爵转着墨镜腿儿，挑起一边眉毛。“想戴而已。”  
“你喜欢虚张声势、装模作样。”教授说，“我了解你。”  
“不，你不了解。”伯爵再次在躺椅上躺下身，把墨镜架回鼻梁上，推了推，“连我都不了解自己。”  
“只要依靠逻辑，我必将了解你。”  
“不，有些事逻辑也做不到。”  
“等着瞧吧。”

 

  
“那些老年人到底在聊些什么啊。”赫伯特晃动手指，想让指甲油快点干。  
“嗯……关于……了解什么的。”玛格达在食指上刷出翠绿色的一条。  
“我知道。他们在说了解什么的。”  
“那你问什么呀。”  
“不是问句。是感叹而已。”  
“嗯……”玛格达专注于指甲。  
“想了解一只吸血鬼还得要什么逻辑？”赫伯特审视自己新画好的指甲，“想要彼此了解，只要一起做个指甲就成了。”

  
完

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
